


【GGAD】神谕

by allensakura



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allensakura/pseuds/allensakura
Summary: 爱神不知道世人究竟在苦恼什么。





	【GGAD】神谕

世人求助于爱神，寻找丈量爱情的方法。

爱神便向正义女神借来一座纯金打造的天秤。

世人大喜过望，拿来两颗心脏放在托盘两边。

只见天秤稳稳的，不偏不倚。

“Equal.”

爱神平静地宣布。

——不可能！！

人群里爆发出一声抗议。

——神啊，这两颗心不可能一样重！！

“Equal.” 

爱神重复道。

人群并没有满意。

有的人说，左边这颗心属于一个狡诈无情的人。

——但凡他示一分弱、维护挚爱一次，就抵得上十倍常人用心，这天秤应该向左偏。

——对！对极了！

有的人说，右边这颗心属于一个柔软温柔的人。

——但凡他狠一次心、与挚爱对峙一次，就抵得十倍常人伤痛。这天秤应该向右斜。

——是呀！是这样！

人群的声音越来越大，竟认真争执起这两颗心包含的爱意哪个更重。

——他明明爱得比他多，而他是在利用他的爱！

——你看他才是更爱他，而他从来都不相信他！

爱神始终没有说话。

她只是看着天秤上的两颗心脏，人群吵了多久，她就看了多久，觉得它们比吵闹的人群要可爱多了。

爱神决定读一读它们。

她看见铺天盖地的黑纱，庄严的城堡，幽暗的塔楼，一闪而过的绿光，有人在笑，有人在哀号，无数房屋在熊熊燃烧，染血的珠宝摔得粉身碎骨。

而在这两颗心的最深处，都有一团一模一样的流光溢彩的亮光。

那团亮光里，是两个很普通的年轻人类，在树下，在室内，在任何地方，一起聊着天，一起看着书，一直一直在一起。

爱神并不知道这两人是谁，但她确定了一件事。

这两颗心脏，是属于一对爱人的。

为什么世人要去丈量别人的爱情？这是什么审判吗？为什么不找正义女神？

她还没有想明白。人群再次转向了她。

——爱神啊！请您给出最后的答案吧！

人们充满希望地看着她。

为什么还要问，明明已经告诉你们了呀。

爱神像个再普通不过的少女，露出困惑的眼神。

她缓缓说出今晚的第三句话：

“Equal.”

这也是爱神今晚说的最后一句话。

因为人群已经失望地散去了。

她把天秤还回去的时候，问正义女神。

“为什么人们不相信我说的话？”

正义女神笑了，伸手梳理着爱神宛如流金的发。

“因为人们不愿相信爱情。”

爱神看着空荡荡的金色天秤若有所思。

她突然转过脸，看着世界之外的什么人。

“你呢？”

……

“盖勒特，你在看什么？”

金发少年收起右眼的异色光芒，把书放回架子。

“比我想象中还要无聊的麻瓜神话，书被施了魔法，读者可以与角色交流，哄孩子的把戏而已。”

他一边说一边往外挪，这沙发太小了，他可不想让阿不思掉下去。

虽然没人规定他们必须挤在同一张沙发上。

他没有告诉阿不思，姑婆家的每本书他都看过，那是右眼能力觉醒前的事了。

而这一次，他看到了一些本不该在书中出现的字眼和场景。

这很不详。

（虽然他很满意爱神读心那一段的少年影像，完美摄取了他真实记忆，他和阿不思确实天生一对。）

他也没有告诉阿不思，在对方那双清澈见底的眼睛里，他总能看到一种浓重而模糊的哀痛。

那并不属于这个年龄的阿不思。

未来的阿不思露出那样悲伤的表情，一定是因为自己。

阿不思·邓布利多只会为了盖勒特·格林德沃心碎，这点毋庸置疑。

可为什么呢？

是因为他们有一天也掏出心脏，而天秤倾向了阿不思那边吗？

盖勒特立刻打断了这个可笑又可怕的想法。

他当然不如阿不思那么相信爱情。

他认可它、享受它（梅林最肥的羊毛袜子都知道，与阿不思在一起的这两个月令他有多目眩神迷），他只是不相信，“爱”被麻瓜夸大其词的效果。

一个伟大的巫师只会驾驭爱情，而不是被爱情驾驭。

但如果能够阻止阿不思露出那种表情，他会让自己的心变得跟阿不思一样重的。

这就是他给神的答案。

那本愚蠢的书也不是毫无用处，至少给了他一个灵感。他们需要一个特别的仪式，一个独一无二的誓言。

这是给他们未来的一份保险。

他不会允许任何人伤害阿不思。

而能伤害阿不思的，只有盖勒特。

能伤害盖勒特的，也只有阿不思。

你是我唯一的软肋，亦是我唯一的威胁。

如果我们许诺不互相伤害，我们将无坚不摧。

没有人能够与我们抗衡，我们将带领巫师们走向最辉煌的统治，实现最伟大的利益。格林德沃与邓布利多的名字会如同他们本人一样，在每一卷资料、每一幅旗帜下紧密缠绕，至死不休。

十六岁的盖勒特畅想这一切，心情愈发激荡起来。

十八岁的阿不思不知道为什么盖勒特会突然抓住自己的手，他只是毫不犹豫地回握住。

房间逐渐被一种沉默的甜蜜笼罩。

架子上的书静静躺着，魔法流动的封面上，爱神闭目沉入梦乡，正义女神擦拭着天秤，而命运女神睁开了眼睛。 

没有人听到那一声叹息。 

-fin-


End file.
